This invention relates to the absorption, storage and disposal of tritium oxide. More particularly, this invention relates to a tritium oxide absorption in a water media which is more efficient than commonly used molecular sieves. The subject process is particularly advantageous when the process gas has a high moisture content, on order of &gt;50% relative humidity. The currently used molecular sieves are approximately 23% efficient for water absorption, that is absorption of tritium oxide in the form of water when the curie amount of tritium is loaded onto a type A quantity container of about 1,000 curies. The subject invention permits the same amount of radioactivity to be absorbed in a 55 gallon drum more efficiently and which can be disposed of using current technology.
The invention comprises a system and method utilizing a 55 gallon drum containing water with an internal configuration which provides for the aeration of the tritium and the absorption of the tritium by the water media. The aeration process is effective for removing tritium in the oxide form, from a gas process stream containing tritium oxide. A separate free-standing support system provides the motive force for the flow of gas through the drum apparatus using a vacuum pump. The free-standing system also contains a refrigeration unit to condensate the moisture from the drum exhaust-gas stream and return the condensate moisture as liquid to the drum. The result of this system is a dry air exhaust containing less than 10% of the original tritium oxide, resulting in the system which is 90% effective in removing tritium oxide from a gas process stream. In another iteration of the invention, the dried gas can be recirculated to the system for additional treatment.